Big Hero Legacy: Invincible
by SepticAbzies
Summary: This is who she really was. Sakura Hamada was a defender, always willing to stand up for what she believed in. Now was no different. / Sequel to Remember Me / (Cover Image subject to change)


A/N: Hey, guys. Here's the next installment of Big Hero Legacy. If you want more information, please go and read "Immortals", and then "Remember Me". Otherwise, you'll be somewhat confused when you read this.

Again, this is one of those next generation stories, which I seem to like writing a lot, so if those aren't your slice of pizza, you may turn back now, if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. Disney and Marvel do. I only own my characters. I also got this idea after watching the Girl Meets World episode, **"Girl Meets Flaws"**. It's a very powerful episode.

~BH6~BH6~BH6~BH6~

**Big Hero Legacy: **_**Invincible**_

_By DreamStar14_

_**Monday, May 30, 2044**_

"Graduation and Awards Night is coming up," the Sophomore English teacher, Mr. Bower, said one day during class. "All of you will be receiving various awards Friday during your classes to recognize your achievements throughout the year. But Friday night is our official Awards Ceremony and a select handful of people will have been nominated for both scholastic and moralistic awards, plus the most special San Fransokyo High School Spirit Award."

It was the last week of school, and it was 7th period, on that Monday. The day that it all began.

"The awards are a scam," Ben replied, leaning back in his chair. "A guy like me never had a chance."

Sakura glanced over at him sympathetically. Ben always expected to get zero awards on Awards Night. Guy was so broken inside. His dad was in and out half the time, and his mom had another family. He was lucky he had his cousin, Albert, there to help him throughout the day. Otherwise, he would have nobody, as Albert was the one who introduced him to his other four friends.

"Reading off the nominations," Mr. Bower had his tablet in hand, "Benjamin Keegan has been nominated to receive the **Dancing Award** and the **Totally Cool Award**."

The entire English class burst into applause, Sakura being the loudest. But she paused when she noticed Ben not doing anything in response to this.

"Ben, you've just been nominated for _two_ awards, one of them being the Totally Cool Award, and you just sit there?" Sakura asked. Ben only glanced over at her. "Oh, I see. You're being cool." Ben raised his eyebrows slightly. Yep. He was earning that Award right now. "Why won't you rub off on me?" She asked, almost pleading, and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Sakura, you have been nominated for the **Einstein Award**," Mr. Bower announced.

No surprise there, but Sakura smiled anyways.

"Anthony Jones, Ryota Morita, both of you have been nominated for the **Creative Writer Award**. And to add to that, Ryota, you've also been nominated for the **Wacky Fan Award**…" Mr. Bower trailed off upon seeing the empty seat behind Ben.

Ben and Sakura both turned around to face their friend's empty seat. Ryota was absent? Since when? He was here for lunch today, as well as Periods 1 through 4. Ben and Sakura looked at each other, worriedly.

"What is this? Ryota's never missed a single period of English in his life! Keegan, Hamada, you two are the closest ones to Morita in this class," Mr. Bower spoke to the two Sophomores. "Any idea where he might be?"

Ben and Sakura both regretfully shook their heads.

"Sorry, Sir," Sakura quietly replied.

Mr. Bower went over to the attendance sheet to mark his favorite student absent, while Anthony Jones commented, "If he missed an English class, that's his business. It doesn't matter if he's sick or if he's just chicken."

Ben and Sakura both sent Anthony a glare before glancing back at their friend's empty seat.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Cass greeted Sakura when she entered the Café. The woman was at the register, putting new change in the drawer. When she didn't receive an answer from the young High School student, she glanced up worriedly. "Tough day at school?"

Sakura only nodded, and went upstairs where she hoped her father was. She needed to talk to him.

She found him in his room, at his computer desk, typing away. "Otou-san?"

Hiro didn't glance away from his work. "Oh, hey, Sakura. Welcome back. You need something?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." And Hiro paused in his work and turned his swivel chair around to face her. "Everyone's getting an award that defines who they are. I only have the Einstein Award, but that doesn't say anything besides the fact that I have a very talented brain."

"Honey, you don't need an award to feel good about yourself," Hiro began.

But Sakura cut him off, "Yes, I do. You know…sometimes I feel…like I'm invisible…"

"Sakura, sweetie, the world will present you with opportunities to find and prove who you truly are," her father continued. "It's up to you whether or not you take it or let it bring you down."

Sakura was quiet for a minute. "I need to go somewhere real quick, Otou-san. Don't worry. I'll be back in time for dinner."

She was halfway out his bedroom door when he asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I believe the world has presented me with an opportunity."

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

Sakura knocked on the front door of Ryota's house until he answered. Before he could greet her, she said, "Ryota, no one in our school likes English class more than you. So get back in that classroom where you belong. No one has the right to crush your spirit."

This was when she got a good look at Ryota's face. He looked like he was in bed ever since he got home, as he was wearing his pajamas. He needed a shower. His thick, black, Asian hair was unkempt. But the worst part of all this was that his eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying.

"My spirit's fine, Sakura. I just don't want to be me anymore."

"Why? Because someone made fun of your…what? Your jacket?"

"Made fun of my love for video games and roleplay," Ryota corrected. "Sakura, what's the good of being unique when someone knows you're really not?"

Sakura suddenly grabbed him by the front of his white t-shirt. "Ryota, this isn't you. This isn't the comedic writer geek I know, and I want to know why, and I want to know now."

Ryota's tears began to fill with a new set of tears. "He said I was the biggest nothing in the school."

This caught her off guard. "W-What?"

"He said I had no right walking around, acting all confident that people liked me, because no one does. He said I had no right to have friends like you guys because I was the biggest nothing in the school…"

Sakura felt tears beginning to fall from her own eyes. She'd had her fair share of bullies, but they weren't as bad as this.

Sakura didn't say anything. She only wrapped her friend in the biggest hug she could muster.

"Ryota, it's not okay for anyone to tell you something like that at all."

"What happened?" She heard Sienna ask from the sidewalk down by the street, the other three guys in tow. "There are tears? Why are there tears?"

Sakura broke the hug and said to their other four friends, "Someone told Ryota he doesn't deserve us as friends."

"Who?" Ben immediately asked.

"That's not important," Ryota replied.

"It's the most important thing in the world," Ben continued. "I'm gonna go find him myself and I'd hate to be him when I do."

But Albert held his younger cousin back. "Fighting is not the first response of an intelligent person." He turned to Ryota. "Look, Ryota, don't let what anyone says get to you. That's what gives them power."

"Why are you guys my friends, anyways?" Ryota asked.

"Ryota…don't let it get to you," Sakura repeated. "We're all here because we care about you."

He grabbed the front door. "Well…your caring is misplaced. I'm not worth the effort."

Ryota closed the door behind him, leaving his five friends standing dejected in the afternoon, spring air.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

_**Tuesday, May 31, 2044**_

Sakura had just run out of 5th Period Calculus like a bat out of hell. As soon as Aunt Cass sent her that message, she knew she had to get out of there. She could deal with the consequences later. This was a family emergency.

Sakura ran from school all the way to the hospital, without stopping. She didn't stop until she reached her father's room.

Pausing to catch her breath, she asked Cass, "What happened?"

Cass hesitated in telling her. She wasn't sure how the girl would take it.

But Hiro was her father.

"Your father's received a severe allergic reaction after accidentally ingesting some peanuts," Cass finally spilled, forcing herself to watch the girl's eyes fill up with tears. "The doctors are in there now, trying to stabilize his condition."

"How long as Otou-san been in there?"

"Not long. Only about an hour or so."

"So, it's not as serious as…?" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. But Cass knew who she was talking about. Even now, Hiroki was still a painful subject.

"No. Your father had his epi-pen on him and he did use it. If he hadn't, the paramedics say he would have been dead before Baymax reached him."

"Thank God," Sakura breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Remind me later, though, to boost Baymax's speed."

Cass nodded, "Noted."

It was in this very moment the doctor decided to make an appearance. "Hamada?" He asked.

Cass and Sakura both replied in unison, "Yes?"

"Hiro is fine. He has been stabilized, but his condition is still pretty delicate. It was a very severe reaction. Has his reactions always been this bad?"

Cass shook her head.

"Well…that's something we're currently running tests on. If there was something in those peanuts he ate, we'll know. As soon as we have something on that, we'll inform you. He'll have to stay here for a couple of days for close observation."

"Can we see him?" Sakura asked. This close brush with death had shaken her to the core. She understood why her father had to stay in the hospital, but she didn't care about that right now. She just wanted to know if he was okay.

"Yes, go ahead," the doctor replied, walking off to attend another patient.

"Sakura, honey," Cass gently grabbed the girl's shoulder. "I have to go back to the Café. I'll call your school and explain why you ran out and try to clear that up, but you go ahead and stay here with your father."

Sakura nodded, and allowed herself to walk through the doorway. She was almost afraid of what she was going to find.

Was he going to be unconscious? Was he going to be on morphine? Was he going to have a million wires coming out of him? Was he going to have assisted breathing?

No. He was awake and alert. He was fully aware of where he was, or at least, he appeared to be. He only had one wire coming out of his right arm, an IV. He was having no trouble breathing. He had no breathing mask on. Baymax was right next to his bed, watching over him,

"Otou-san," she spoke, breathing a sigh of relief at the same time.

This was when he glanced up and finally saw her standing there, a huge smile across her face, a smile of relief, with tears of joy running down her face.

"Sakura…" he breathed. While he was trying to breathe normally after injecting his epi-pen into his system, all he could think about was Sakura. If he left, she would have almost nobody left. Hiroki was still a very sore subject in their household, and Hiro gone too would have only added to her pain.

He got up and went to go give her a hug, but something pulled him back and prevented him from going anywhere, his arm pinching like hell had just broken loose.

"OW!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would rate your pain?" Baymax immediately asked.

"I'm fine, Baymax…" Hiro darkly muttered.

_**Stupid IV…**_

"I'll go over there," Sakura quietly replied, and she did so. Father and daughter embraced tightly. "I was scared, Otou-san."

"I know," he muttered. "So was I."

Her father? _Scared?_ It seemed so out of character for him.

But when it came to love, nothing seemed out of character or out of place. Not even for her father.

_**But why was he scared?**_

Sakura reluctantly broke the hug. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You want to tell me something very important," Sakura appeared to be reading her father's mind. "But you're hesitating. Tell me what it is and why you're hesitating. Right now."

And for a moment there, Hiro swore that he just heard his brother's voice. He gulped nervously.

But he replied anyways, "Someone has been stealing my inventions and using them for all the wrong reasons. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, by not telling me, you were scaring me already. You were acting weird, and I was worried about you."

There were Ayame and Tadashi's voices combined.

"I know that now, and I really am sorry. How can I prove that to you?"

"By a further explanation. Go."

Cass and Tadashi's voices. He heard them whenever he felt like he was in trouble. Just now was no different.

"The thief I mentioned is actually a group, an organization. The police have been catching them from all over the city, and we know they're all part of the same group because they're all wearing jackets with the same symbol on it, this symbol…"

He grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket lying on the bedside table. He handed the paper over to Sakura, and when she looked at the symbol drawn on the paper, she eyes slightly widened with déjà vu. She's seen that mark before.

Where?

Oh, yeah! Her and Sienna were going last-minute Christmas shopping. In the middle of their conversation, Sakura tripped a guy who was using one of her father's Invisible-Shield Watches to turn himself invisible, allowing him to be easily captured by police. While the guy was being stuffed in the back of the police car, she saw that symbol on his jacket.

But she feigned dumb.

"What is this? What group is it?"

"I don't know either, sweetie, and neither do the police," Hiro replied.

"What can I do?" she asked immediately.

"No!" His stern voice pushed her back. "You will do absolutely nothing to get yourself involved."

"But–!"

"No!" He interrupted her. "Promise me." Sakura was silent. "Sakura," he lowered his brown eyes at her. He was serious about this.

She wanted to do something about it. Not even the police knew who they were, or what they wanted, or why they did the things they did, or what they wanted with her father's inventions.

"I promise," she replied, almost choking with tears.

Hiro quietly answered, his voice less angry than before, "That's my girl…" 

Sakura forced a smile.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

While the doctors came to check up on her father, Sakura and Baymax were forced to leave the room. Wanting to get away to think, Sakura took Baymax for a walk around the hospital.

"Are you in pain, Sakura?" Baymax asked her as they walked slowly down the hallways.

"Huh?"

"Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are feeling sad and mad at the same time. What appears to be the trouble?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Baymax. Nothing to warrant an ambulance or anything," she replied.

"Are you certain? Would you like a hug?"

"Sure…" Sakura responded, half-paying attention. She snapped back into focus when she felt giant marshmallow arms wrap around her.

"There, there…"

Sakura couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Thanks, Baymax. Listen, when I'm ready to tell you what's wrong, I will. Okay?"

"I understand." Baymax paused, before he pointed at the room on their left. "Someone is in distress."

"Room 287?" she asked, and he led her to the said room.

In the room was an elderly lady, seemingly almost blind, definitely coughing violently. She held tissues in her hand, coughing into them. Sakura couldn't see it correctly, but the tissues appeared to have red spots on them.

This made her feel uneasy.

Well, she already felt uneasy before seeing that her dad was okay, but this seemed to take the cake. And she didn't know why.

But she sucked it up. This elderly woman was a stranger. She had to be strong for this woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Sakura managed to get out, feeling a little sweaty and somewhat short of breath. She could also feel her heart beating fast in her chest. "My healthcare companion noticed that you were in distress. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Oh, yes, dearie," the woman replied, while Sakura tried to get the uneasy feeling deep down in her stomach to go away. "You see, my final hours are here, but I have no one to say goodbye too."

"My scans indicate that you are one-hundred and five years old," Baymax stated, pointing a finger up in the air.

"That's right," the woman said. "I outlived kids, and my grandkids are gone too…I wish they were here, all of them."

As she felt tingling in her hands, especially her fingers, Sakura staggered, "Well, you don't have to be alone before you pass away. Baymax was created by my late uncle to assist those in need."

"Oh, so you, dearie, are no stranger to loss either?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. Talking about this made her heart race even faster, for some reason. "No, I'm not. I lost my uncle in a fire, and my little brother had a heart disease."

"How old was he?"

Sakura gulped, sensing that somehow what she was dealing with right now was going out of her control. "Nine years old."

Baymax waddled over to the lady. "I see that your heart rate is slowing down." He took the woman's fragile hand and held it ever so delicately. "Estimate of time of death: two minutes."

"Is there anything you can do, Baymax?" Sakura asked, taking another deep breath.

"Sadly, no."

This is when Sakura first realized that Uncle Tadashi was alive in a way. He was alive in Baymax. Tadashi cared, and so did Baymax. The two were different in material, but they were virtually the same being.

The lady violently coughed again into her tissues.

Sakura's heart jumped violently when she finally saw what was on that tissue.

_Blood._

"_**Okaa-san! Wake up!"**_

"_**Ayame! You need to wake up!"**_

Memories flashed through Sakura's mind as pain hit her chest, making her lose all remaining oxygen she had left.

"_**We need to perform emergency C-Section now if we want to save the baby. She's in no condition to push, Mr. Hamada. She lost a lot of blood."**_

"_**She was doing well earlier. What happened?"**_

"_**Her wounds re-opened, sir. We need to do it now."**_

"_**Do it. I can't lose anybody else…"**_

She felt her entire body go numb, go weak. She tried to focus on the lady who was dying, but she couldn't. All she could think about was that night.

"_**Sir, your son and daughter are fine, but they both had major internal bleeding."**_

"_**What happened, Otou-san?"**_

"_**We were caught in a car accident, Sakura…you and Mamoru are hurt. Badly."**_

"_**Okaa-san?"**_

"…_**Sorry, sweetie…she's not going to make it…"**_

Death. She lost her mother because of that car crash. Because of that accident, Hiroki was born premature, received his heart disease, and died.

Sakura didn't even feel her body hit the floor. All she saw was black.

_Black, a human skull, and blood…_

_**Death.**_

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

Sakura wasn't aware she passed out until she opened her eyes a few hours later. Baymax was standing beside her bed watching over her intently.

She groaned lightly before stirring. "What happened?" She asked.

"You had a panic attack, Sakura," Sienna replied.

What! Sienna?

That's right.

Sienna was here, sitting on the other side of Sakura. She was here with Kevin and their father Wasabi. Fred, Kelly, and Chris were also here, standing near Baymax. Honey Lemon, Javier, and Alejandro were beside Wasabi, while Gogo and Sora were off in the near corner, just watching the scene unfold.

"Panic attack?" Sakura asked. "And what are you guys doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it…"

"We're here at your father's consent," Honey replied. "He heard about your panic attack and passing out ordeal, but he couldn't go anymore. Doctors won't let him, so he called us to stay with you."

"And your Aunt says hello," Sora added. "As well as 'get well soon'. We could all tell she was a little scared."

"A little?" Fred lightly scoffed. "Cass is staying at the Café. She's way too busy."

Sakura, to her left, heard Sienna sniff. "Tears? Why are there tears, Sienna?" she asked.

Kevin and Wasabi looking the same way, the older girl swallowed thickly before replying, "Mom's been injured in the war. She may not make back home before she passes on." Sienna sounded like she was almost choking. "I was afraid I'd lose you too."

A twinge of guilt struck at Sakura's heart. Her mind went back to Hiroki, before he died. How did Hiroki feel upon knowing that they already lost some family members already and that he would be the next one to leave? How did he feel upon realizing he would only cause his family more pain once he left?

"I'm sorry, Sienna. You too, Kevin, Mr. Coleman." Wasabi shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's alright," he said, as Sienna wrapped Sakura in a big, very tight hug.

Sakura returned the hug, but answered, "No, it's not alright. I put you in the same position Hiroki put us **all** in. I swore to myself that I would never do that to anybody."

Javier squeezed himself into the hug. "I was afraid to lose you too. My best friend is moving three states away, and he's my best-est friend ever. Besides you."

"Relax, I'm not going anymore," Sakura cracked a small smile. "It takes a lot more than a panic attack to bring me down. Javi, your friend won't be gone for good. He'll come back. The best thing you can do for him is to not give up on him. That's not what friends do." Javier peacefully leaned more into her embrace as she turned to her other hug buddy. "Sienna, Kevin, if you guys ever need to talk about your mom, you know who the expert is."

Sienna hugged Sakura tighter. She knew the girl was talking about herself.

The nurse, at that moment, poked her head in. "Okay, you guys. That's enough. She needs to rest."

"Is it alright if I stay in here for a while longer?" Sienna asked.

The nurse glanced at Sakura, who nodded. Sienna then looked at her father, who also nodded. Sienna smiled.

"Very well, but everyone else needs to leave."

The nurse left the doorway, taking all but Sienna and Baymax with her. Javier gave Sakura a light kiss upon her cheek before getting off her bed, waving goodbye at her as he left with his parents.

"Baymax was the one who carried you here, you know," Sienna spoke up.

"I figured."

"Where is she?" Albert Falco suddenly appeared in the doorframe, Ben Keegan in tow. "Sakura Hamada, you gave us quite a scare."

"Relax, you mother hen," Ben stated, almost dryly, but Sakura and Sienna could still hear relief in his voice. "She's fine." Ben paused, before leaning forward to give Sakura a hug. "We're both glad you're okay."

"And me," Marco added, having just arrived. Once Ben stepped back, Marco stepped in. "You are one tough girl, Hamada."

Sakura cracked a smile. "I suppose I am."

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Albert asked.

"She had a panic attack," Sienna replied, as if it was obvious.

"You know what I meant!"

This little argument was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Ryota," Sakura spoke his name. "You're here."

"Yeah…well, I thought about what you guys said, and I decided I was done being a victim. That, and I heard one of my best friends was in the hospital," Ryota replied, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I'm fine, Ryota. But thanks for dropping by."

"Well, that is what friends do for each other," Ryota spoke slowly. "Right?" The other five nodded. "I don't mean for this to be taken the wrong way, but…why are you guys my friends anyways?"

"Because you're loyal," Sienna spoke up.

"You're weird and unique," Ben stressed.

"Trustworthy and creative," Albert said.

"We can depend on you," Marco answered.

Sakura finished, "And because you're our best friend and we're not as good without you."

Ryota smiled at them all. "Thank you."

"You tell us what went on when you're ready, buddy, ok?" Marco asked. Ryota nodded.

"Speaking of which," Sakura politely interrupted. "You guys wanted to know what happened, right?" The five of them nodded.

But then she hesitated. This was deep stuff for her to be talking about, even to her five best friends in the entire world. Sure, her father knew, as did Aunt Cass and Mamoru, but it was hard to talk about.

Sakura took a deep breath before beginning, "During my mother's pregnancy with Hiroki, she had many complications. In her eighth month, after picking Mamoru and I up from school one day, a drunk driver caused a major pile-up on Main Street. Our car was caught in the pile, and all four of us were injured. My father was the only one awake, and he pulled all of us out in time before the gas tank caught on fire and exploded, sending the entire pile up in flames. I don't remember that, only from bits and pieces I heard from Otou-san and other witnesses who helped him get people out. The only thing I remember from that bit is all the blood that was involved. I saw it on Mamoru, Okaa-san, Otou-san…myself…the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital to Otou-san giving me the news that Okaa-san… that Okaa-san was dying and no one could do anything to save her."

Sakura reached inside her hospital shirt and pulled out her mother's flower necklace.

"This is the only thing I currently have that she left me in her will. Everything else is in the bank or a safe somewhere."

She first wore it to her mom's funeral. Tears were pouring down her face, just like they were now.

"And now, whenever I see blood or hear that someone is dying, I can't help but panic and be afraid I'll lose them too, especially if that person is important to me."

_**Her grandparents, her uncle, her mother, her brother…**_

Almost her father, and almost her…

She was lucky she and Aunt Cass didn't lose her father. She loved him too much. She was also lucky and very glad that her father and great-aunt didn't lose her.

The three of them had lost too many people already, and now that Mamoru wasn't here to give his steady rock-like support, they needed to lean more on each other.

"No, no, no, no," Sienna quickly spoke up. "No tears. Please don't cry." And she wrapped her younger friend in another tight hug.

The four guys wanted to join in, but hugs were Sienna's area of expertise.

So they felt a little awkward, until Ryota gently spoke up, "If it makes you feel any better, changing the subject, I mean…Sakura-chan, you gave me the confidence and courage to finally admit what happened to me."

Sakura's face brightened a little bit, which meant that she did want Ryota to change the subject.

So Ryota continued, "Okay, so what I told you guys before is true. He did tell me I was nothing and that I didn't deserve friends like you. But what I didn't tell you is that he and I have been friendly rivals ever since we both entered junior high. I mean, we competed, but we never took it too far. But last Friday, he came up to me after school and told me all that I told you he said."

Ben repeated sternly, "Who?" He may have been majorly quiet and introverted, but he was very protective of his friends.

Ryota paused before squeaking, "Anthony Jones."

Ben and Sakura shared a knowing look.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

_**Wednesday, June 1, 2044**_

Sakura was released the next day in time for dinner. Her condition was stabilized and the doctors saw nothing wrong with her. Hiro still needed to stay for one more night, in case there were any last minute complications. But Cass was glad that Sakura was released, so the woman fixed all of the girl's favorites for dinner, including her special, spicy chicken wings with the sauce that made your face go numb.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"It's nothing," Cass replied, as she gave her great-niece a great big hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too. I understand how this little hospital ordeal must have made you feel…" Afraid to lose two more family members…how could Aunt Cass ever have gotten past it if Sakura and Hiro had died?

"It's fine now, Sakura. Changing the subject, I heard your friend is being bullied and you finally found out who the bully is."

"Yeah, but I bet Anthony doesn't even think he did anything wrong," Sakura replied.

"At this age, honey, you're just finding out who you are," Cass said, as she sat down across the table from Sakura. "People don't wear signs out in public that tell you…even if that would be nice. Even if they do wear them, hardly any of them wear it proudly."

Sakura paused, getting yet another great idea. "Public signs…that's it! I know how to solve this! Thank you, Aunt Cass." She gave her great-aunt a kiss on the cheek before pulling out her phone.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

_**Thursday, June 2, 2044**_

It was Thursday, the next day, during 7th Period. It was the last pep rally of the year, and the principal just entered the gym.

He expected to see all students already sitting down in the bleachers. Nothing out of the ordinary there. He expected everyone to quiet down once he entered the room. Again, nothing wrong there.

But there was Sakura Hamada standing in front of the bleachers, holding a microphone, with something written across her forehead: "INSECURE."

In fact, everyone was wearing a word or a phrase across her forehead, some examples being "AFRAID" from Sienna Coleman, "BROKEN" from Ben Keegan, "ANNOYING" from Albert Falco, and "DOUBTER" from Marco Antonello. Ryota Morita was sitting in between Keegan and Coleman, and beneath his black bangs, he could see the bottom of a single letter (which he couldn't make out).

"What's this?" The principal asked. Sakura handed him the microphone she was holding and he repeated, "What is this, Hamada?"

Sakura took the mike back and spoke into it, "Mr. Yamato, please allow me to explain. Last night, my great-aunt gave me this idea and I shared it with my friends in the front row there. And together, we eventually got the rest of the school to join in. These words and phrases…are the respective people's flaws. Me?" She pointed to her own forehead. "I'm _**insecure**_. It's always mattered what other people think of me than what I think of myself. Sienna's confidence comes from being _**afraid**_ of possible scenarios of things going wrong. Albert's parental instincts make others see him as _**annoying**_. When Ben owns it, it doesn't make him feel as bad. He's _**broken**_ inside. Marco _**doubts**_ his own abilities because of how talented his parents and ancestors were before him. And Ryota…" She took a deep breath. "Ryota's jokester personality makes him different from others, but some people see him as being a _**nobody**_."

Ryota lifted his black bangs to reveal the word "NOBODY" written across his forehead. It made Yamato's heart twinge with sadness. He too was bullied as a kid. He knew what the kid was doing through.

Yamato gently took the mike from Sakura and said, "Go ahead, Hamada. You lead this one." He smiled at her, she smiled back, and he stood back, letting her continue.

"You know, before someone can use our own flaws against us, maybe it would help us to admit we all have them." The entire student body was quiet, as well as the staff, and Anthony Jones stood up from his seat and headed towards one of the gymnasium's exits. "Anthony," Sakura gently called out, and he halted in his tracks. "You going somewhere?"

Anthony didn't say anything.

"Trying to be invisible?" Sakura asked again.

"Believe me," Ryota gently cut in, motioning to his foreheard. "It's doesn't help."

"You know, you seem to be the only student here not wearing a flaw. You don't have any?" Sakura asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of," Anthony replied, almost sounded as if he was bragging.

"Let me ask you something else," Sakura turned to face him more before he could escape. "What made you treat Ryota the way you did? None of us ever imagined you like this. We always thought of you as the good guy."

"I don't know. I only like people who are…like me…" Anthony replied. "Is that a flaw? Because I don't think so."

Sakura let the student body answer for her, in unison. "_Yes_."

Anthony turned to Ryota. "You think I don't know that I'll never be as good a writer like you are? Or as funny? You think I shouldn't make fun of that?"

The student body answered again, "_No_."

"Stop making me feel bad!" came Anthony's outburst. "I already feel bad enough that Ryota has such great friends who do things like _this_ for him!" This caught Sakura, and the other five, off-guard. "And that makes me feel…makes…me…feel…" He turned to Sakura, slightly confused. "Is there a word for that?"

She nodded, and said, "You're _**jealous**_. But you're Anthony Jones."

"Yeah, I'm Anthony Jones. Jealous of you, of him," he motioned to Ryota, "because he doesn't need to even try to make friends…because he can make friends easily, but those friends happen to be the most loyal friends anyone could ever have…" He turned to Sakura again. "Does that sound like jealousy to you?" "Can I see that?" Sakura nodded, gently smiling as she took the mike back from him, and he took her washable black marker from her.

Anthony went over to Ryota and handed him the marker.

Ryota took the marker from him. He wrote across Anthony's forehead, the word "JEALOUS".

Sakura smiled and said, "Welcome to the team, Anthony Jones."

And he returned her smile. "It's feels good to be here," and he sat back down in his seat. Sakura then nodded at Sienna, who stood up with a box of wipes on her hand.

"We're all human beings. We're all on the same team. And if we sense our own flaws because we see them in others, then it's true friends who help us wipe them away."

Sienna handed Sakura a wipe, which the latter traded for the microphone. The principal and the parents who just arrived watched Sakura wiped off the word "AFRAID" off of the older girl's forehead. The student body watched as Sienna did the same to Sakura.

Anthony stood up again, grabbing a wipe. He went over to Ryota again and said, "I'm sorry, Ryota Morita. There's no excuse for what I said and did to you. I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

He kneeled in front of Ryota and wiped off the word "NOBODY".

Once he was done and Ryota's forehead clean and clear, he asked, "Thank you. You want me to get rid of yours?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just got mine," Anthony replied, sitting back down in his seat. "I might as well try and understand it a little better."

Sakura smiled and her eyes wandered over to the side, where she caught sight of her father. Hiro motioned across his forehead, mouthing the word "PROUD", as he gave her a beam of encouragement and pride.

And Sakura's grin widened.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

_**Friday, June 3, 2044**_

It was the Awards Ceremony, on Friday night, and Sienna had gotten the Awards for **Gymnast** and **Confidence**, Ryota for **Wacky Fan** and **Creative Writer**, Ben for **Dancing** and **Totally Cool**, Albert for **Mother Hen** and **Physics**, Marco for **Musically Talented** and **Reliable Ally**, and last but not least, Sakura for **Einstein**.

Again, no surprise there, but Sakura supposed she should be proud that she even got an award at all.

Mr. Yamato came up to the podium one last time. "Now, we've given out all of our awards, except for one, and that one is the most special, the San Fransokyo High School Spirit Award. This Award goes to the person with the most courage to stand up for what they believe in and change us all for the better. It was voted on by the entire student body this morning in third period, so no one knows who will get it, but now the results are in. The **San Fransokyo High School Spirit Award** goes to…" He opened the card and read the name. He paused, but it wasn't for the worst. "Huh…would you look at that?"

The student body, the staff, and the parents, all in the auditorium held their breath as he read the name out loud.

"_**Sakura Hamada**_."

The entire auditorium burst with applause, Cass and Hiro being the loudest.

Sakura turned to Ben. "Ben, how do I act cool about this?"

"You?" He replied. "Just be who you are."

Sakura shrugged and stood up, cheering, "YAY!"

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

_**Saturday, June 4, 2044**_

While Hiro helped Cass in the Café the next day, Sakura was allowed to sleep in on this beautiful Saturday morning. She was meeting up with her friends later, but now that she was awake, she couldn't fall back asleep.

Still in her pajamas, she cross over the dresser marking the separation of the two sections of her room, with Mamoru's former section. On that dresser was still Uncle Tadashi's black baseball cap.

"_**Otou-san? Who is Tadashi?"**_

"_**My older brother, and the nicest human being I ever knew."**_

"_**Where is he now? Why doesn't he visit?"**_

"_**Because he's…not able to…Come on."**_

"_**Where are we going?"**_

"_**To the cemetery. I'm going to show you your uncle Tadashi."**_

Sakura gently ran her fingers over it, before crossing over to her door.

She didn't know where she wanted to end up, but she somehow found herself in her father's room.

"_**Otou-san? I had another nightmare…"**_

"_**Come here, sweetie. You can bunk with your mother and me tonight."**_

On his dresser, she found various pictures of him and his family, both past and present. There were quite a few pictures of him, Aunt Cass, and Tadashi when he was still alive. There were a few of him and Okaa-san when they were young, one of them being on their wedding day. Ayame Hinamori-Hamada, in that picture, looked very beautiful. Sakura blossoms were in her hair, and her white dress had pastel embroidery.

"_**Otou-san, I have to ask you some questions for a school project, an autobiography. Are you busy?"**_

"_**Never for you, sweetie. Fire away."**_

"_**When did you and Okaa-san get married?"**_

"_**April 5**__**th**__**, 2022."**_

"_**Explain the day in detail, please."**_

"_**Gosh, where do I begin?"**_

Sakura smiled at the memory. She was in eighth grade at the time, age of just-turned-twelve.

Now, she found herself, not knowing how she got there, in front of her father's closet. This was considered forbidden territory, but Sakura didn't feel like stopping herself, so she allowed her hand to twist the knob and open the door.

She looked up at all the boxes stored on one side, with her father's entire wardrobe on the other.

But an interesting item caught her eye, one she'd never seen before.

It was a helmet, purple in color, with red stripes.

Her mind wandered back to a newspaper article she read in 6th grade English class. It was an old article dating back to 2014, but she remembered it saying, word for word:

"**BIG HERO 6 SAVES KREI TECH FROM DESTRUCTION"**

Her teacher said there were articles on this Big Hero 6 group, but this was the first one they were featured in. The article had a picture of the six supposed superheroes, the shortest one, the one they dubbed the leader, wearing purple, wearing the same helmet Sakura was currently holding in her hands.

Wait…

No way.

_**Her father was the leader of Big Hero 6?!**_

~BH6~BH6~BH6~BH6~

A/N: So? How was it? Should I write more for this series? I think I will. I'm really getting the story going now. Please, review. Feedback is my motivation!

**Also:** I don't mean to offend anyone who's had any panic attacks. If I got anything wrong with that, please tell me. I want to fix it.


End file.
